videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe is a fighting games for sequel to 2008 games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution for Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, and Xbox 360. Playable Characters Veretans * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Metal Mitchell* * Marquessa * Martin J. Moody * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Squidward * Dennis* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckie Finster* * Kimi Finster * Phil and Lil* * Reptar+ * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * Ren and Stimpy * Doug Funnie * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang* * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez* * Professor Calamitous * King Goobot+ * Zim * GIR * Dib * Gaz * Tak and Mimi * Orange Splat Man* * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Vexus * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez* * Tak * Jerra * Lok* * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Vlad Plasmius * Aang * Katara * Sokka* * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko * Azula * Ginger Foutley* * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* * Mr. X* * Tuesday X * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera* * Puma Loco* * Otis* Newcomers * Valerie Ann Gupton * Amber * Dusty Riddle * Bessie Higgenbottom * Portia Gibbons* * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomas* * Boog* * Bigfoot* * Aseefa* * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Verminious Snaptrap * Sanjay & Craig * Mr. Noodman * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Icy * Korra * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Korra * Rango* * Mr. Krabs * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Crimson Chin * Black Cuevro * Foop * Dark Laser* * Doodle Bob* * Sēnor Siniestro* * Dash Baxter* * Glowface* * Django of the Dead+ * Freakshow+ * Nega Chin+ * Cherry+ * Pumpkinator+ * Walker+ * Flying Dutchman+ * Bartog and Drug+ * Harvey Beaks+ * Pig Goat Banana and Cricket+ * Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) * Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One & Xbox 360) Third Party * Barbie * Frankie Stein * Raven Queen * Creepie Creecher * Goku Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Beard Burger Ship (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Zeenu (Planet Sheen) * The City (Invader Zim) * Turtle Hideout (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Dirt (Rango)* * Barbie's Dreamhouse (Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse) * Monster High (Monster High) * Ever After High (Ever After High) * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks)+ MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Plus are DLC Stages Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Leo's Sword (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * April O'Neill * Tenzin MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob and Crazy Blob * Master Core Unlockables * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Characters * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Stages * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Assist Trophies Gallery File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Universe-Wii-U.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Universe-3DS.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Universe-PS4.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Universe-PS3.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Universe-PS-Vita.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Universe-Xbox-One.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Universe-Xbox-360.png Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:THQ Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One X Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:SpongeBob games Category:Rugrats Games Category:Hey Arnold! Games Category:The Wild Thornberrys Games Category:Rocko's Modern Life Games Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Games Category:Rocket Power Games Category:The Angry Beavers Games Category:CatDog Games Category:The Ren and Stimpy Show Games Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Doug Games Category:Invader Zim Games Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Games Category:Danny Phantom Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:ChalkZone Games Category:Catscratch Games Category:The X's Games Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Games Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Games Category:Back at the Barnyard Games Category:The Mighty B! Games Category:Fanboy and Chum games Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Games Category:Winx Club Games Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Sanjay and Craig Games Category:Breadwinners Games Category:2014 video games